


Dressup

by Topographical_Map_Of_Utah



Series: Along Came Baby [15]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: (if you know what I'm saying), And as somebody else put it: Baby Damerons As Avengers, But The Kind That Actually Happens, Finn in lingerie, Fluff and Smut, Happy halloween, M/M, Modern AU, Mpreg, Trans!Poe Dameron, Wet & Messy, because who doesn't want that?, domestic AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-23 20:34:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8341825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Topographical_Map_Of_Utah/pseuds/Topographical_Map_Of_Utah
Summary: Here, have a seasonally appropriate stormpilot fic. Barely a plot, just domestic fluff and smut because I feel flipping festive. Happy Halloween!!





	

 "We need to have a proper honeymoon." Poe said suddenly. Finn snorted and slingshotted a pair of boxers at Poe's head. Weird time to bring it up, while they were sitting in bed folding laundry. Would it kill Poe to be a little bit romantic? Light some candles, whip out a bottle of wine, maybe. Then again, Finn wasn't much better. On Poe's last birthday Finn had made him a mud pie with ice cream and fudge. Yep, real classy.

"Wow, great idea, Dameron. Only, what, a year late?" 

"Well d'you want a honeymoon or not? I'm looking for a yay or nay, here."

"But we were saving up for Disneyland. We promised Shara and Aiden..."

"Firstly, I don't think the one year old cares where we are so long as he's getting fed. And I'm not saying we pack up shop and spend a month in Tahiti. Just a weekend someplace close by."

"Well, there's the weekend after our anniversary. We're both free from the looks of it." Finn decided as he glanced at the calendar on the wall. He tossed Poe a t-shirt and snuggled up to him with his chin tilted up and a hopeful grin on his face. "Think that could work?"

"Sounds good to me." Their lips nearly brushed, then the door creaked opened and the two of them turned to see Aiden trotting into the bedroom. Worth noting was that he had on nothing but his diaper. Finn distinctly remembered dressing him in a onesie before putting him to bed. "Wait, when did you figure out how to use doorknobs?" 

Aiden giggled and wrapped his arms around Finn's legs, giving him a wide smile. A couple months away from his second birthday and the kid was already zooming around the apartment, giving Finn a heart attack every time he tried climbing up on the kitchen counter or rolling down the stairs. Finn blamed that completely on Poe's reckless genes. Why were those always being passed on? 

"He's a clever one. And so far as the honeymoon thing, if we go we'll need somebody to take care of the kids."

"True." Finn bounced Aiden up and down and made a face before handing him off to Poe. "Hey, how about your dad? He'll be in town, won't he?"  

"That's an idea." Poe laughed, pressing a kiss to Aiden's tummy. "You want your Abuelo to take care of you, little guy?" Aiden burbled and squirmed out of Poe's arms, rolling through a stack of folded laundry with a giggle. He wound up in Finn's lap, babbling as Finn scooped him up. Poe listened for something that sounded like words, but all the little guy had to offer were squeals. His vocabulary was pretty limited, truth be told. "Is he ever gonna talk?"   

"I dunno. I think he's hungry." Finn handed Aiden over and kissed Poe on the cheek, yawning. "And give him some time with the talking. He started walking earlier than most, didn't he?"

"You've got a point there." Poe agreed, letting Finn unbutton his pyjama shirt for him and grinning sympathetically when his fingers fumbled. The poor guy had been up for upwards of twenty-four hours. He'd collapse if he kept this up. "I'll fold the rest of this and put Aiden back to bed. You get some sleep, alright?"

"You're an angel." Finn snuggled down under the blankets and tipped his face up for a kiss, grinning when Poe obliged. "Love you."

"Likewise." Poe teased, fluffing up Finn's pillow. But just as Finn felt himself drifting off Shara ran into the bedroom and grabbed him by the arm.

"Papá, Daddy, I know what I wanna be for Halloween." Finn groaned and dragged an eye open, but it was hard to stay annoyed when he saw Shara's smile. 

"Baby-girl, it's the middle of the night..." 

"I wanna be Captain America." Shara declared. 

"Okay, you can be Captain America. Now go back to bed." Taking immediate action Shara clambered over Finn and curled up in a little ball between her parents. Well, that worked too. Finn threw an arm over her and nuzzled his face into her curls with a sigh. Unfortunately she was squirming so much that she didn't make a great teddy bear.

"Can I have a shield? What are you gonna be?"

"A fireman. And Papá's gonna be a pilot." Finn mumbled. Shara screwed up her face and wriggled, not looking very happy with that plan. 

"But it's not a costume 'cause you're already those things. That's lazy." she complained.

"We're lazy." Finn told her, laughing a bit. Poe snorted and Aiden pulled away with a happy gurgle.

"If it bothers you that much, you can choose your brother's costume." Poe offered while he pat Aiden on the back. Shara lit up, shaking off Finn to study Aiden, who stared back with his round brown eyes foggy from sleep.

"He's gonna be Iron Man." she said after a moment of thought. Poe was about to nod, but Finn sat up, shaking his head. 

"No, he's not. No child of mine is gonna be on team Iron Man." Finn vowed. "I raised you guys better than that." 

"What's wrong with Iron Man?" Shara demanded, ignoring Poe's frantic signal to cease and desist. The two subjects you should never start Finn talking about: superheroes and history. You'd be sitting there until the cows came home and he would still be expounding upon how the Joker is Harley's origin story, not romantic interest. Fun on road trips, not so much on a school night. 

"Before you whip out a Powerpoint, how about we just dress up as team Cap?" Poe suggested, stopping the lecture before it could begin. 

"Okay. You and Daddy are gonna be Falcon and Bucky. In the fight scene. The one were the truck blew up and it was awesome." Shara gushed. Truth be told, Poe was hoping they could just throw on hoodies and sunglasses and say they were undercover. He should have known that would have been too easy.   

"Hold your horses, kiddo. Those costumes are way too complicated..." he started to protest, then Finn swatted his arm and nodded at Shara, taking up the challenge.

"Alright. I got a proposition for you, kiddo. If you get an A on that test tomorrow, I'll make the Halloween costumes. Deal?"

"Deal." Shara said firmly, shaking Finn's outstretched hand. Why were these two so competitive? Then again, when it came to Shara it just might come from his side of the family. Poe put that out of his mind and kissed Aiden's forehead. The little guy still didn't have much hair. Maybe they'd have to get him a wig. 

 

\--------

 

"Hey, I just realised we don't have an Ant-Man." Poe pointed out as he laced his combat boots. Finn held up a little Ant-Man action figure and Poe snorted, coming up behind him and pressing a kiss to his ear. It was kind of difficult with the Falcon getup Finn had on, truth be told. "Clever."

"Aren't I?" Finn laughed as he adjusted Poe's belt. "Everything fit okay?"  

"Yep. How the hell did you make all this so fast?" Poe asked, a sort of awe in his voice. It had been sort of overwhelming, coming home to see the costumes spread out on the bed with Finn standing over them with a glue gun. Finn just shrugged, a pleased grin on his face. 

"I had a couple days off. Besides, most of it's just army surplus stuff. Or Rey's stuff. Or your stuff. Hope you don't mind."  

"Nah. Wait a minute, Shara didn't want to bring this to school?" Poe asked, holding up the Captain America shield Finn had made out of a garbage lid.

"I wouldn't _let_ her bring it to school. You know she'd get in a fight and someone would get a faceful of shield."

"Good point." Poe agreed with a sigh. Of course he loved their daughter, but she sure worried hell out of him, and he didn't worry about anything. Between the distractibility and the imaginary friends and the all around weirdness, sometimes Poe wasn't quite sure what to do with her. But it didn't take much for him to forget about all that. She was a strange kid, but she was their kid, and neither of them would change her for the world.

"...And that should do it." Finn nodded in satisfaction, holding up the shiny metal arm he'd been piecing together. That thing was a real wonder of design. A week ago he had wrapped Poe's arm in clingfilm and tape while they were watching Zootopia. He hadn't even explained that he was making a mould, just grabbed Poe's hand out of the bowl of popcorn and started to wrap it up. Shara had nearly gone into hysterics when she saw him. 

"What's this made out of?" Poe asked while Finn fitted the pieces on him.

"Worbla, mostly." Finn bent and unbent Poe's arm, grinning when no skin peeked through. "Duct tape, where there has to be."

"Damn, sweetheart. You've outdone yourself." While Poe was admiring the arm Aiden toddled into the bedroom, already dressed as the world's tiniest Hawkeye. "Holy shit that's fucking _precious_."

"Language. I really should've made you wear a mask." Finn sighed as he slung a quiver of arrows over Aiden's shoulders. He scooped Aiden up and glanced at the clock. "And we're late, great. You ready, baby-girl?" he called. Shara ran into the room, her helmet tucked under one arm and a chocolate bar in her mouth. "Hey, we haven't even gone trick or treating yet. Where'd you get that?"

"Papá was eating it earlier. With Doritos." Shara added, wrinkling her nose.

"Ain't half bad." Poe shrugged, giving Finn a sheepish grin. Finn rolled his eyes and sighed. This guy had to have some of the lowest standards he had ever seen. Wait a second. If that was true, what did that say about Finn?

 

\--------

 

The sheen hadn't worn off of their marriage yet, so when their "honeymoon" rolled around Finn and Poe were giddy as newlyweds. They had settled on a big lakeside resort filled with antiques and overlooking a lake. Very upscale, very dignified, well suited for an Air Force officer and a firefighter. Sure didn't show, though. After ten minutes of laughing and running around the suite like five year olds they wound up sitting on the bedroom floor with a box of Oreos, watching Gordon Ramsay yell at people on the TV. These two really knew how to ramp up the romance.

"Would I get shouted at, d'you think?" Poe asked after some guy got chewed out for making a watery cheesecake.

"Yes." Finn said without hesitation. He inspected the Oreo that Poe had just handed him and screwed up his nose, putting on a snooty British accent. "What in God's name is this shit?" he demanded, almost making Poe choke. Finn was gifted at impressions, actually. If he was drunk enough he could do a really good Han. "For fuck's sake, Dameron this Oreo is _raw_!" he exclaimed, throwing half of it at Poe's head. Laughing, Poe threw the cookie back at Finn and stuck out his tongue. 

 "That's not nice."

"You're not nice." Finn smirked and flopped down in Poe's lap with a comfortable sigh, taking in their surroundings and realising that maybe they weren't making the most of them. "Hey, aside from the fact that the carpet we're sitting on is probably worth more than our apartment, this seems awfully similar to our typical Friday night..."

"Well what d'you want to do?" Poe asked, stacking all of the icing between two cookies.

"There's the lake." Finn hopped up and looked out the windows, watching the trees shiver in the wind.

"Too cold." 

"There's the bar." 

"Too busy." 

"There's..." Finn pursed his lips and collapsed on the bed, hugging a pillow and searching for ideas. Wait a second. "There's the bed." 

"I'm listening." Poe smiled and climbed up beside Finn, squealing when Finn grabbed him by the waist and wrestled him down into the blankets. While Finn wriggled out of his clothes Poe ran his hands over the comforter with a satisfied sigh. "Jesus, have you felt this thing, sweetheart? It's like a marshmallow. Hotel mattresses are the fucking best..."

"They are, aren't they?" Finn nuzzled his face into Poe's curls, grinning like a cheshire cat. "Let's hope we don't break this one."  

"There go my plans." Poe teased, unbuttoning his shirt. "You're gonna make up for it, aren't you?"

"When don't I?" Finn tossed the clothes onto the floor and smiled at Poe, but the look on his face made him pause. "What?" As an answer Poe ran his hands over Finn's pecs and pinched his nipples. 

"Now that just isn't fair." Poe sighed. A shiver danced up Finn's spine as Poe poked at him, fingertips warm on his skin. "You're a middle-class father of three. You have no business being fit as you are." 

"It's in my job description as a trophy husband." Finn spread Poe's legs apart and nipped teasingly at the fabric of his boxers, the heady warmth of Poe's body already making his head swim. "So's this."

"Why're you so good to me?" Poe sighed as Finn relieved him of his shorts. Finn smirked and kissed Poe's clit, making him whimper. Those whimpers dissolved into moans pretty quick as Finn took his time between Poe's thighs. When Poe wasn't much more than a boneless heap Finn straddled his waist and finally wriggled out of his pants, which is when the honeymoon got even better. As it turned out, opening his eye to take a peek at what Finn had on was well worth the effort. "Speaking of which, since when have you had those?"

"These?" Finn said innocently, waggling his hips. He had ditched his usual ratty boxers in favour of a lacy pair of boy shorts. The cream fabric clung and shaped his ass in the most distracting way, as Poe couldn't help but notice. For fuck's sake the floral design prettily framed his erection. Apparently the look on Poe's face was the reaction Finn had been hoping for. "Bought 'em a couple weeks ago. What's the verdict?"

"Cream really is your colour." Poe laughed, trailing his fingertips over the outline of Finn's cock. Finn started to peel off the shorts but Poe pushed him over and shook his head as he climbed on top. "Nope, you're keeping those on."

"But they're gonna get ruined." Finn complained. He stopped whining when Poe swiped at the pre-come pearling at the head of his cock, though. Then he sighed and gave Poe a broad smile. "You're buying me another pair."

"Of course I'm buying you another pair. Hell, I'm buying you a whole Victoria's Secret if you want..." Poe worked his hand under the fabric, loving the soft warmth of Finn's silken skin. "Y'know, thigh high stockings would look good with these." He mused as he pushed Finn down and rubbed his stomach. "Garters, too. Real classy." 

"We're playing adult dressup, are we?" Finn teased. But it was getting harder and harder to concentrate on matching Poe's quips. It became altogether impossible when Poe braced his hands on Finn's chest and sank down on his cock with a soft huff. Overwhelming didn't even begin to cover just what this felt like. After a couple years Finn had given up trying to describe it. They laced their fingers together as Poe began to move, making Finn's breath catch in his throat and the blood boil in his veins. 

"You alright, sweetheart?" Poe asked, knowing that the answer was a resounding yes. But Finn could only manage to dig his fingers into Poe's sides and toss his head. That probably got the message across well enough. Apparently not. "C'mon, you can do better than that." Poe purred, sinking down onto Finn's cock and digging his fingers into Finn's sides, refusing to budge. "Something wrong?" 

"Poe-" Finn's voice was coarse, downright desperate. "Please-"

Figuring he had tortured Finn enough Poe pecked him on the cheek and set up a quick, efficient rhythm, finishing Finn off in a matter of moments. He held Poe in place while he came, gasping as Poe's body tightened before letting him slip out, come still oozing out of his cock. After giving it a fond little rub Poe smirked and pushed back his sweaty curls, looking pretty pleased with himself.

"My turn." he grinned as he edged up Finn's body, tugging at his earlobe with his teeth and cupping the back of his head, a clear indication of what he wanted. Finn was more than happy to oblige. He hooked his arms around Poe's thighs and licked his clit, lapping up the come and slick dripping from his folds. None of that helped clear Finn's head. Poe's habit of keeping up a stream of conscious litany of dirty talk wasn't much help, either

"Fuck, baby that's so good..." Poe whined, fingers coming down to grip Finn's hair. "Gonna come so fucking hard-"

Well, that was some pretty good motivation. Finn spread Poe's ass and eased a slick finger into his hole, eliciting a sharp gasp. That's all it took for Poe to throw his head back and gasp, thighs quivering and cunt pulsing around Finn's tongue. Finn just kept nuzzling and sucking until Poe tapped out and collapsed in a dazed, happy heap at his side. The shorts that had started this mess were pretty far gone, but they were both too blissed out to notice.

When Finn's brain came back online he pushed Poe's thighs apart again, smiling a bit. With an inquisitive grunt Poe raised himself up onto his elbows to watch Finn kiss a trail down his stomach. "You can't possibly be ready to go again." Finn shrugged and smiled, sucking red marks into Poe's hips.

"No, but you are, so let's take advantage of that." Finn's suggestion raised the colour in Poe's cheeks a bit, which he took as a good sign. "Side note, d'you remember that weekend a couple years back?" 

Poe tried to forget. Earth-shattering orgasm aside, the mess he had made was mortifying. "One time thing." he said quickly, now full on blushing under his stubble.

"I disagree." Finn kept that afternoon stored in his memory. For reference, of course. The one time he had managed to fuck Poe into incoherence. Nearly a decade on the job and that's all he had to show for it. Quite frankly, that number was unacceptable. 

"It took ages." And they did tend to keep things pretty quick. First they had been too eager, and then they had been too busy, but now? Now they had all the time in the world. "You'll get bored."

"I get off on watching you get off." Finn shrugged. "That a problem?"

Well, Poe couldn't say no to that, now could he? "Go get a towel." he sighed. The smile that spread across Finn's face when he said that could've outshone the sun. Happy anniversary indeed.

 

\---------

 

"I want a divorce." Poe groaned into his pillow, hips twitching in Finn's grip. A ripple of heat rolled through his gut and he grit his teeth, turning to see that Finn had gone back to tonguing him, slow and languid and fucking infuriating. "I hate you."

"Love you, too." Finn laughed, the vibration of his breath making Poe moan. After twenty minutes of Finn eating him out Poe had gone red and feverish, sweat slick on his skin. In his defence, being facedown with Finn between your legs would do that to anyone. It didn't help that when he began to tense Finn would pull away and kiss him, tickle him, anything to keep him on the edge for just a little bit longer. The slow build was like the tide rolling in and out, inexorable pleasure with the promise of something more. Poe's lips trembled and he mashed his face into the pillow, trying to ignore the pressure building in his crotch, the liquid already dripping down his thighs. It was embarrassing, like he had the goddamned Panama Canal tucked up between his legs. 

A couple minutes later Poe knew he was dead meat. Finn's every move made his head swim and his stomach quiver. His breathing sped up as Finn pushed a couple fingers inside, hitting something that made Poe come completely undone. He spasmed and yelled, a warm rush gushing over Finn's fingers and making a mess of his face. The bed squealed as Poe collapsed in an exhausted, twitchy heap, Finn still happily nuzzling between his legs. "You came, right?" Finn asked, sucking his fingers dry. Poe could only manage to groan and swat the top of Finn's head, bathed in sweat and panting like a dog in August. Looking at this was doing painful things to Finn's cock. "Take that as a yes."

After cleaning everything up and taking care of his own (ahem)  _situation_ in the bathroom, Finn threw himself down on the bed and smiled, surveying his work. Judging by Poe's dazed expression it seems as though Finn had fulfilled his mission. Job well done, too. Humming, he peeled off the ragged panties, the regrettable casualty of all this, and let Poe gather him up in his arms.

"How's the honeymoon going?" he asked while Poe nuzzled and kissed every readily available inch of Finn's neck.

"Mmph." Poe managed. A smile spread across Finn's face, but it froze when he remembered something pretty important.

"Three."

"Mm?" Poe yawned. "Three what?"

"You called me a father of three, earlier." Finn said slowly. Poe went rigid against him, as he usually did when he was called out for lying.

"Oh, I did? Huh. Slip of the tongue."

"Poe..."

"Complete coincidence. No meaning behind it whatsoever."

"Poe."

"I'm not pregnant." he blurted out. Finn cocked an eyebrow and Poe snuggled down sheepishly into the blankets. "Well, maybe a little bit."

"A little bit?" Finn laughed and rubbed Poe's tummy. "How far along?"

"I'd say a few weeks." 

"This is getting out of hand." Finn pressed a kiss to Poe's belly button, a smile tugging at his lips. When they had first started trying, what felt like eons ago, they had both sworn that three would be the cap off. Honestly Finn had never thought they'd even manage to have one. Seems like they had jumped that hurdle.

"This'll be the last one, I promise. No more after that." 

"Yup." Finn agreed, running his fingers up and down the stretch marks that still populated Poe's sides. His eyebrows furrowed as he tapped thoughtfully on the ridge of Poe's tummy and shook his head, working through a thought that had just popped up. "Not to sound ungrateful or anything, but I don't get it. Why d'you want to do this again, exactly? You were absolutely miserable when you're pregnant. Well, when you weren't horny, that is..." 

"Really? I don't remember. All my brain held onto were the weird cravings and the shopping for tiny clothing." Poe said fondly. "Those parts were okay."

"How could you forget everything?" Finn asked, genuinely baffled. He thought back to when Poe was pregnant, finding him passed out everywhere, being sent out in the middle of the night for Taco Bell, dealing with hormonal crying fits and getting shoved out of bed because he was too warm. All that can't have gone up in smoke. 

"It's probably something biological. Think about it. If I remembered it all I'd never do this shit ever again. Would you want to go another round?" 

"You've got a point. So basically, you don't learn."

"Bingo." Poe smiled, nuzzling into Finn's neck and closing his eyes. "We'll talk more in the morning, right?"

"'Course. Love you." When that got him nothing but a snore Finn rolled his eyes and grinned. As the night wore on he watched the moonlight flicker and dance over the bed, shadows playing on Poe's face and their entwined fingers. And between them, there was a brand new baby just starting to exist. Hard to believe, really. Finn had never thought they'd get this far. He was happy, don't get him wrong. He was excited and surprised and thrilled and all. But then, he was also maybe just a little bit scared.

Because he knew that they had just set themselves up for a shitshow of doctors and dirty diapers, of frantic mornings and sleepless nights. There would be shouting matches, timeouts, work drama and who knows what else. Finn would be thankful if he came out with his sanity intact. In short, it would be absolute hell.

So why in God's name was Finn looking forward to it? 

**Author's Note:**

> happy halloween! i'm trash.


End file.
